


Nic of Time.

by TheWorldsWorstSwordsman



Category: Con Air - Fandom, Homestuck, Nicolas Cage - Fandom
Genre: Gen, God Tier, I'm Sorry, Nic of Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldsWorstSwordsman/pseuds/TheWorldsWorstSwordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As we all know, Nicolas Cage also survived the end of the world, reaching god tier and becoming 'The Nic of Time'. <br/>What wasn't known was that his other players were Dante Basco, Snoop Dogg and Andrew Hussie himself. </p>
<p>This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nic of Time.

Chapter 1: “Shock is still fun. I won't ever shut the door on it.”

My name used to be Nicolas Kim Coppola, but I abandoned that name a long time ago in favour of one people would remember better, one that would roll of the tongue, one that would stick around for a while and look good with ‘Staring’ before it. One you may of heard of. And at this very moment in time I am about to die to save the people I love, just like one of my friends died to save me. Right now I am thinking about how the hell I got into this mess, and how the hell I went from Movie star hero to a real one. I’m thinking about where I am, what I’ve done, and how the hell doing a commercial saved my life, sending me on a journey that changed everything. My name is Nicolas Cage, and I am running out of time.

I walked through the door with a sigh, chucking my coat and the Computer game disk onto the chair in the foyer. “Honey, I’m home!” I called out, as I went to the fridge to get a drink. Man that was an odd commercial for an odd game, but it was an easy job for an unexpectedly large amount of money. The entire thing just consisted of me and two other guys looking into the Camera and saying ‘It’s not just a game’. Course I knew of them, one was that Dante Basco fella, and Snoop Dogg was the other guy there. It was kinda awkward, and come to think of it, we we’re pretty odd choices. None of us really knew what the hell we were doing there, neither of us played the game, but the weird Lanky guy with the big lips apparently insisted it was us who had to do it, but damn if the pay wasn‘t good. Also he seemed to be flirting with Dante, which Dante told me made him feel pretty damn uncomfortable. But the pay was amazing, so we all took the job. Apparently some others we’re offered it too, but they turned it down. The weirdest bit was without a doubt the end of shooting. Before they could leave, he gave us all a copy of the game. It was kinda odd how insistent he was on it, and the look in his eyes…man, if I didn’t no better id say he was desperate. But we took the boxes and games to be polite, and then broke for lunch. If I had known then why he breathed sucha sigh of relief, I probably woulda punched his lights out. But then again, he did save my life.  
“So uh, Dante right?” I said, taking a bite out of a bagel and leaning back in the sofa we were given. “Whatta you think? Gonna give this game a shot?”  
“Nah, probably not…not really my sorta thing…you know?” He finished a spoonful of curry and picked up one of the cases reading ‘Server’, leaning forward slightly to examine it. “How about you?…You gonna play?” Following Dante’s lead, I picked up one of the games and examined the player case. It didn’t seem that different, same logo, same weird slogan, the only difference was it had ‘Player’ written on the front.   
“Prob’ly not, but perhaps one’a my kids might like it…it’s supposed to be the hit of the year or something, right?” I didn’t see what was so great about it, but then again literally no one did. I guess that ‘s the draw. Little to no information had been released, and so people wanted it so badly just to know more about it. Hell it wasn’t even out in the shops yet, this might even be the first copy played, who knows. To be honest, I was more then a little tempted.   
“That makes sense…anyway, I’ve probably got to get going…Gimme a call sometime…It’s a multiplayer game after all…Bye Nic…Snoop” Dante got up, grabbed the games and the box, and walked out the door. Snoop came out of the bathroom, his eyes redder than when he entered and nodded as Dante left. He seemed jittery, and it was pretty obvious what was going on.  
“Yo, see ya dawg.” He nodded, waving the game. “You guise got my number, so give me call when you want to play this shizzle yo.” He smiled, leaving also.  
“See you.” They seemed like nice enough guys, Dante pauses a bit, and Snoop certainly likes his drugs, but they weren’t bad people. I quickly drank the rest of my coke, and went home.  
I stared hard at the fridge. There was milk, beer, and chocolate Cake. I found the fact that their was chocolate cake slightly amusing, as I had only seen the song a few day’s ago. I threw caution to the wind and decided that, although it was probably Patricia’s, I honestly do have a bit of a sweet tooth for the stuff. It was around about that time that, once again, I found my eyes drawn to the gift from that lanky guy, and then to the computer at my desk. Ah what the hell, I had some time to kill. I opened the case labelled ’Player’ and put it in.   
What’s the worse that could happen?


End file.
